Various enterprise digital rights management (eDRM) systems are generally used within an enterprise for protecting documents (hereinafter referred to as enterprise documents) that may contain confidential information, such as product overviews, marketing plans, customer lists, and sales reports. Such eDRM systems facilitate protection of the enterprise documents by encrypting the enterprise documents and assigning one or more access rights, such as an open right, an edit right, a copy right, and a print right for users within the enterprise. Generally, the access rights define how the users within the enterprise can access and make use of the enterprise documents.
The eDRM systems restrict or limit access to the enterprise documents based on the access rights. Typically, access to the enterprise documents is restricted to only the users having the access rights assigned by an authorizer. The authorizer may be, for example, a user who owns the enterprise document. The authorizer may assign access rights to different users within the enterprise based on various parameters, such as business or functional requirements. Further, the authorizer may assign access rights to the users upon receiving request for the access rights from the users. For assigning the access rights to the enterprise document, the authorizer typically select one user at a time and assign the access rights to the user. The authorizer then repeats the same process for assigning the access rights to the other users.